


The Final Show

by missnothing22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Styles: Live On Tour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missnothing22/pseuds/missnothing22
Summary: There was something in the air. Everybody knew this concert was going to be special because it was the final show of the whole tour. (…) The fans had been speculating about what could have happened for months, but nobody expected they would witness something like that.orAfter years of hiding Harry and Louis decide to surprise the fans by revealing the truth during the last show of Live On Tour in Los Angeles.





	The Final Show

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @rainbowninja for being the best beta I could imagine!
> 
> This idea has been in my head for weeks, so I hope you like it. Enjoy!

There was something in the air.

Everybody knew this concert was going to be special because it was the final show of the whole tour. The last page of a totally new chapter of Harry’s life. The atmosphere in the venue was unique. The audience was becoming more and more crowded with every second and, when the performance was about to start, there was no free seat because everyone was counting the minutes before they would hear the first melody, with taut muscles, and getting ready for the time of their life. The fans had been speculating about what might happen for moths, but nobody expected they would witness something like this.

Also there was a special atmosphere backstage. The whole crew was in an incredibly good mood, even though you could see tears in some people’s eyes. The last year had been an unusual journey. While many unforgettable moments had happened, tiredness and constant travel made people want to finally spend time at home with family.

When Kacey came down from the stage, all the band members were standing behind the scenes with a glass of champagne in their hands. Everybody was ready to raise their glasses before the last show, but one person, without whom that tour wouldn’t have happened, was missing.

“Have you seen Harry?” Clare asked. „We have to start in a few minutes.”

“I haven’t seen him for at least thirty minutes,” Adam responded, shrugging.  


„It’s strange. He never disappears before the shows. Maybe Helene is taking photos of him?” Sarah said, looking around the room.

The time was ticking away and everyone got nervous, because Harry was never late. Finally, down the end of the long hallway there was an audible footstep, which was becoming more and more clear. After a while Harry came in to the room, wearing a rose gold opalescent suit. However, his body language showed that something was wrong. He usually was bopping to Shania Twain in his dressing room, being relaxed and mischievous, but today it was clear he was very anxious.

“Are you okay?” Mitch asked because he saw the difference in his friend’s behavior.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” Harry nodded unconvincingly.

The band members shared a knowing look, but they didn’t try to discuss it with Harry because they knew it was time to start a show. Everybody left but only Clare didn’t move and, when she and Harry were on their own, she stopped him, looking at his glazed eyes, “Harry, I see something is not okay.”

He sighed and shook his head, avoiding eye contact.

“Thank you for your care, but nothing happened. I’m just… a little bit stressed because, you know, it’s our last gig…”

“Ohh, but it’s not the last one in your life!” she winked at him. “Enjoy the moment and have fun!”

She gave him a fast hug and Harry whispered into her ear, “You’re the best. And thank you for being part of this tour.”

***  


A while later Harry was standing on the stage behind the massive screen, which was about to rise. The angelic intro to Only Angel had just started and Harry felt the pulsating blood in his veins. He heard screaming fans, which gave him even more adrenaline. He looked up, took a deep breath and kissed the rings on his hands, which were visibly shaking. Harry knew after this show, nothing would be the same. This was the last moment to change his plan, but he didn’t. He wanted to finally stop pretending.

***  


After a few songs, Harry knew that this concert was going to go down in history as one of the best in his life. The audience was so loud, as if it was doing everything to stop time and not to let the tour end. Harry couldn’t believe he was so happy. He kept smiling all the time and dancing in the colorful lights, making his holographic suit shimmer like a glittery rainbow. He forgot about the remains of his nervousness, which had caught him before going on stage. He was aware that in a few minutes, nothing would be the same and he couldn’t wait for it.

***  


He went crazy during The Chain but, when the song finished, he knew it was now or never. He had been waiting for this moment for 8 years. He was standing in front of thousands of people who were cheering at the top of their lungs, but he became still as if nobody was there. The crowd thought he was just overwhelmed by this moment, or he wasn't able to say goodbye, but no, they didn't know yet what they were about to witness.

Harry was looking around as if he was looking for someone. He cleared his throat and finally spoke with a breaking voice, "I want to thank you all for this wonderful, wonderful time. The tour started in September last year and... and I'll never be able to put into words how much I love you all. I owe you everything, because without you, I'd still be a baker," he chuckled.

After a giant applause he continued, "I want to thank every single one of you, no matter if you came to my show, or if you have been watching me online, I love you all in the same way. You're my best friends and I can't believe... I can't believe I'm such a lucky guy to have you..."

The tears appeared in his eyes, but he tried to hold them back.

"And... the most important thing..." the crowd became incredibly silent. "I want to thank you for all your flags, signs, projects, which made this tour a safe space for everyone... and... and for me… because you gave me strength to..."

His voice broke and he took a deep breath. Suddenly, the formerly calm and moved audience became wild and started cheering louder than they had done before.

Harry knew what had happened.

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion. He saw tears streaming down the fans' cheeks and realized that his dream had just come true. He turned around and saw Louis walking toward him with the purest smile on his face. He was wearing a white t-shirt with Treat People With Kindness written on it and black, skinny trousers with rainbow stripes down the legs, ankles out, showing off his triangle tattoo.

They were standing on the stage, saying nothing, just looking at each other and enjoying the moment they had been waiting for too long. It looked like time, and the whole world, stopped when their eyes met. They kept giggling, because their emotions made them forget the plan they had been preparing for weeks.

Finally Harry carried his mic up to his mouth and, while everybody held their breath expecting to hear sublime words, he just asked, "Your t-shirt looks familiar. Isn't it mine?"

Then he laughed nervously and burst into tears of happiness. Louis giggled too, making crinkles by his eyes appear, and he covered his face with hands. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and he wrapped his arms around Harry. They got lost in their tight hug like it was their last time to touch one another.

"It's okay, babe," Louis whispered to Harry's ear, running fingers through his curls. "I'm here for you."

After a few seconds they moved away, but they couldn't take their eyes off each other and, without thinking too much, they kissed softly in the middle of the stage while everybody was looking at them. Their lips touched maybe for two seconds, but Harry felt it was the most powerful kiss of his life. The first public kiss with Louis. He glimpsed a thousands eyes on them, which made him blush like a little kid.

"I can't believe he, who wrote Medicine, is getting embarrassed because of an innocent kiss", people thought ironically.

"Okay...", he started, aware that he had been standing in the spotlight for a few minutes and had done nothing else but giggle. "I think I don't have to explain anything, because you've known about it for years. I'd like to sing you a very special song with a very special person... with the love of my life," he emphasized his last words. "If you know the lyrics, please sing along with us", he added, before he turned around to Louis and asked him with a softer voice, "Are you ready?"

"Of course, always," he smiled.

Then Harry took his guitar and after a second the crowd knew what song they were about to perform.

_[I recommend to play Shania Twain - You’re still the one now]_

_"When I first saw you,_  
_I saw love._  
_And the first time you touched me,_  
_I felt love._  
_And after all this time,_  
_You're still the one I love",_  


Louis almost whispered with his soft voice, pressing his hand to his heart. The fans became so loud it felt like the walls were shaking. They were sobbing and, even though nobody was prepared for this, the audience changed into a sea of rainbow lights swinging like waves. It was a magical experience.

 _Looks like we made it_  
_Look how far we've come my baby_  
_We mighta took the long way_  
_We knew we'd get there someday_  
_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong_  


Louis kept singing, making sure he was sharing eye contact with Harry, who had a smirk on his face like he was about to explode from pride.

 _You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_You're still the one that I love_  
_The only one I dream of_  
_You're still the one I kiss good night_  


When the chorus started, Harry joined Louis and they were singing together, having confident voices without any sign of fear or shame. They had never felt as strong as at this moment, and they had to admit, it felt as if someone let them escape from a cage they had been closed in for eight years.

 _Ain't nothin' better_  
_We beat the odds together_  
_I'm gald we didn't listen_  
_Look at what we would be missin'_  
_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong_  


Harry carried the second verse, playing guitar, but with his eyes on Louis the whole time. The audience knew that this was such an intimate moment for them, despite the thousands of people watching them. Louis was there, standing right next to him, and he couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to be able to announce to the whole world how in love he was.

 _I’m so glad we made it_  
_Look how far we’ve come my baby..._  


They sang the last words, grinning from ear to ear and with their hearts full of love, while the fans were chanting, “We love you!”

When Harry put down his guitar, he held Louis’ hand and finally looked at the arena full of people. He couldn’t hold himself back, so another teardrop appeared in the corner of his eye. Louis noticed it immediately and rubbed Harry’s cheek with his dainty thumb, wiping tears from his love’s skin and leaving a delicate kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you, guys. We love you all, but, unfortunately, it’s time for the last song,” Louis said. "So take advantage and enjoy your time with Harry, because later I'm kidnapping him. We have to make up our wasted time," he laughed, raising his brow and watching his boyfriend’s reaction.

Obviously a smug smile appeared on Harry’s face, so he added, “I want to ask you one more thing. This is the last song of this tour, so I want to see all of you dancing and jumping and having the best time of your life! Are you ready?!" he yelled.

Harry grabbed the rainbow flags, which had been thrown on stage, and he gave them to Louis. They were singing Kiwi together, dancing around the stage and waving colorful flags proudly.

Harry sung, "I'm having your baby," and pointed at Louis, with a smirk on his face, while Louis continued, "It's none of MY business."

With this lyric change they got rid of any doubts anyone might still have had.

Harry and Louis were gyrating around with rainbow colors, trying to make the audience sing with them louder, if that was even possible. The last melody resounded and they took a bow, holding hands and keeping the flags in the other ones. After this, they shared a glance, sent kisses to the cheering fans and disappeared from the stage. They stood behind the scenes, trying to catch their breath, and gazed into each other's eyes. They hugged so hard, they could feel their hearts beating extremely fast. Louis took Harry's head in between his hands and looked at him, when he realized Harry was tearing up again, but still grinning widely.

"I can't believe we did that," he mumbled, looking blindly at his boy.

"You have no clue how happy I am to be here with you... and just be myself," Louis answered, pressing his forehead to Harry's. "Time to start winning, right?" he wrapped his arms around Harry again, covering them with the rainbow flag, which had been in his hand the whole time.

"Together," Harry whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked my fic don't forget to leave kudos or a comment.
> 
> You can also reblog the post on [MY TUMBLR](https://missnothing22loveslarry.tumblr.com/post/176848998329/the-final-show-author)
> 
> Read my other fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867665).


End file.
